jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Abarai
is a fictional character and protagonist in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. He dedicates his life to defeat the main protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki, before joining forces to rescue Rukia halfway through the Soul Society arc. He has since become a major protagonist and a consistent ally of Kurosaki. Character outline Personality Renji Abarai is about as eccentric as any other Soul Reaper. Abilities * Animal form: Toru Furusawa/Wally Wingert * Spirit: Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) and Asami Sanada (Snake)|Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Baboon) and Michelle Ruff (Snake) Abarai's zanpakutō is . Zabimaru is a nue (a baboon with a snake tail), hence his name. Zabimaru's spirit is portrayed as battle-loving and proud with the desire of becoming stronger, similar in personality to Renji. Both the snake and baboon are capable of speaking, though the baboon is usually the more dominant one and the two sometimes argue with each other. In Zabimaru's modified form during the anime-exclusive Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc, the baboon and snake respectively take the form of a woman and child who are normally bound by a chain. Zabimaru's shikai command is , or "howl" in other English translations. In such state, it transforms into a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Abarai has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery. Abarai can also use his spiritual power to separate the segments and surround an opponent with them, allowing him to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack called . Zabimaru's bankai is and transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its shikai form resembling a skeletal snake. Unlike its shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by Abarai's spiritual power, allowing him to separate and reattach them at will. Even if a segment is damaged, Abarai can simply detach it and reform Zabimaru. Zabimaru itself, in bankai form, does not literally "cut", Abarai usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. Zabimaru also gains a special technique known as after Renji becomes more adept with using his bankai. The technique fires a dense blast of spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. He can also use a much more powerful higa zekkō, where all the segments detach and sharpen using spiritual energy. Plot overview Abarai and his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, are sent to the human world to find Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back to Soul Society. Once they find Rukia and prepare to return home, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives to save Rukia. Renji and Ichigo fight briefly, however, Ichigo was easily defeating him after a sudden release of reiatsu, which was actually random bursts of resolve. Byakuya steps in to mortally wound Ichigo. After they return to Soul Society and Rukia is imprisoned, Renji periodically checks up on her, trying to keep her spirits high despite her impending execution. Ichigo soon arrives in Soul Society to continue his attempted rescue of Rukia. Renji, feeling Ichigo is to blame for Rukia's sentence, goes to fight him. Despite his best efforts, Renji is defeated and subsequently imprisoned for his failure. Before Ichigo leaves, Renji pleads for Ichigo to save Rukia. Once he recovers he escapes from his confinement and begins training to achieve bankai of his zanpakutō. After completing his training, Renji sets out to free Rukia. Before he can do so, however, he is stopped by Byakuya. The two clash with their respective bankai, though Renji's inexperience with the ability allows Byakuya to claim victory. Once recovering from his wounds, Renji goes to the site of Rukia's execution in a last attempt to save her. Ichigo, having beaten him there, entrusts Rukia's safety to Renji and the two try to escape. Along the way they are met by Kaname Tōsen, who teleports them back to the execution site. Upon learning that Tōsen and Sōsuke Aizen are traitors that intend to kill Rukia, Renji fights to defend her, yet is quickly defeated by Aizen. Rukia is ultimately saved by Byakuya, though Aizen is able to escape Soul Society. As Aizen's arrancars begin to threaten the human world, Renji is one of a group of Soul Reapers sent to help defend against the arrancar attacks. During the second arrancar invasion, Renji fights against Ilfort Grantz, who he is able to defeat once his power limit is lifted. After the battle, Renji is recruited by Kisuke Urahara to help train Yasutora Sado. Upon Orihime Inoue's capture by the arrancar, however, Renji and the other Soul Reapers are recalled to Soul Society. Unwilling to abandon Orihime, Renji and Rukia go to Hueco Mundo to join Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida in rescuing her. After their group splits up, Renji is joined by Dondochakka Bilstin in traveling through the arrancar base. They eventually encounter the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Grantz. Upon being drawn into battle with the Espada, Renji discovers that Szayelaporro has nullified all of his abilities as a result of Szayelaporro's earlier research. Uryū soon arrives to lend assistance, though his attacks are also rendered inert by Szayelaporro. No longer able to attack, Renji and Uryū are left at Szayelaporro's mercy until Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives to save and heal them. He, Rukia, and Chad, are then attacked by a furious Yammy, who is revealed as the strongest of the espada, going from 10 to 0. His powers far surpas Stark's, and he easily knocks out both Renji and Chad with 2 separate attacks at the same time, despite blocking them, then chucks Rukia, who is caught by Ichigo. Rukia then heals both him and Chad, and later returns to Byakuya and Kenpachi, who were battling Yammy. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Renji heads to Karakura with many other high level shinigami, observing the restoration of Ichigo shinigami abilities and his battle with Kugo Ginjo. Renji then engages the Fullbringer Jackie Tristan in combat, and easily defeats her, boasting that he had trained over the last 17 months to be powerful enough to fight Aizen. After attending Sasakibe's funeral with Byakuya, the two face off against Stern Ritter F, Äs Nödt, after the Vandenreich invade the Soul Society. Byakuya's bankai is stolen and is used by Äs Nödt which almost kills him. Renji attempts to avenge Byakuya by activating his own bankai, but is blindsided by a kick from another Stern Ritter and is knocked across the Seireitei. After the invasion, Shinji Hirako heals both Renji and Rukia and are taken along with Ichigo and a still-breathing Byakuya to the Royal Palace by the Royal Guard. Upon being healed by Tenjiro Kirinji's healing techniques, Renji regains consciousness and accompanies Ichigo (and Kon) to the next palace. Appearances in other media Renji has made several appearances outside of the Bleach anime and manga. He fights the Dark Ones with various Soul Reaper in Bleach: Memories of Nobody and help in the search for Tōshirō Hitsugaya in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion. He is also featured in, Bleach: Fade to Black when he, along with all the other Soul Reapers, loses his memories from Rukia and Ichigo, and ends confronting them later. He is also in Bleach: Hell Verse. He is also present in the original video animations The Sealed Sword Frenzy combating the rogue Soul Reaper Baishin. In the Bleach video games, Renji is a playable character in most games with shikai and bankai states. Reception Renji has ranked relatively high in the Shōnen Jump popularity votes, once making 3rd place and once 4th place, More recently, he is no longer in the top 10, being displaced in favor of newer characters such as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Cifer. IGN called Renji's debut into the anime "stylish and cool" and added that the short battle between Ichigo and Renji was "nicely done," noting that from the moment he was introduced, his style and weapon made him a character "they want to see more of." They later added in another review about Renji's change in character saying: "...It's nice to see a nicer Renji compared to the jerkish character we were introduced to. Renji's determination to save Rukia is admirable; really makes him a much more likeable character..." By the end of the Soul Society arc, Renji was "still cocky, but we've at least gotten to see that he has weaknesses just like everyone else," having "totally changed since he attacked Ichigo in the very first season." Animeondvd.com also praised Renji's development in the story praising Tite Kubo's way of telling his background making the readers change their ideas of the character. Wally Wingert, Renji's English voice actor, has found Renji to be the "coolest" part of the series he could ever had, having liked his design and skills. He also liked his development in the series, such as his relation with Rukia. Category:Characters Category:Bleach characters